


【EC】万圣节的礼物（明星E/小恶魔C）

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: 万圣节的夜晚，迷弟小恶魔查查决定完成他的夙愿——把大明星Erik Lehnsherr睡了。





	

“虽然很不幸，但我得告诉你，Lehnsherr先生，你已经被劫持了！”Charles解开了Erik的皮带，把他的双手拉过头顶，绑住了手腕。

Erik眯了一下眼，仔细打量着把他压在身下的男孩，他需要稍微确定一下，这不是他可爱的小助理不知死活的恶作剧。

“Charles，我想我需要提醒你，今天是万圣节，不是愚人节。”处于这样被动的位置，Erik似乎并没有太多的慌乱。相反的，他饶有兴致地看着Charles能闹出什么不得了的事情。

“我知道，Lehnsherr先生。这是属于我的节日。”Charles咽了咽口水，“所以，我打算在今晚，做一些让自己感到愉快的事情。”

“属于你的节日？”Erik轻轻勾起了嘴角，很快抓住了这句话当中不同寻常的地方，“这么说，你是恶魔，吸血鬼，还是什么不明的生物？”Erik满不在乎地嘲弄着，轻轻地屈起膝盖，精准地顶到了Charles的腰窝。Charles发出了一声柔软的呜咽，险些从Erik的身上摔进了床垫。

“哦，还真是一个身体敏感的小鬼怪……”Erik笑得十分欠揍，以至于Charles恼怒地隔空操纵着他的领带，紧紧绑住了他的脚踝。

“有趣的小把戏，”Erik愉快的评价，“不过这条领带够你一个月的工资了Charles，你如果玩坏了，可是要赔的。”

“Lehnsherr先生，比起你的领带，你或许更应该担心你自己。”Erik漫不经心的态度让Charles有些恼怒，他的耳朵变成了尖尖的样子，发丛里露出了一双小巧的尖角，细长而灵活的尾巴在身后招摇。

“害怕了吗？”Charles轻轻地揪起了对方的领子，表情有点小小的得意。

“还挺可爱的。”Erik挑了一下眉，“所以，你今晚打算把我怎么样，恶魔先生？”暧昧调情的语调，就像他一直以来在大荧幕上扮演的那些英俊的混蛋一样。

“我要使用你的身体！”Charles恶狠狠地说，朝着Erik呲了一下他锋利的尖牙，“你应该为能够成为恶魔万圣节的礼物而感到荣幸。“

“哦~听起来还挺有意思的，”Erik一副十分无所谓的样子，“需要我教你怎么做吗？”花花公子的表情充满了挑衅的意味。

“你会后悔的Erik！”Charles气呼呼地说，“轻侮恶魔的人类需要付出代价，待会儿我会让你哭着求饶。”

Erik耸了耸肩：“喜闻乐见。”

Charles解开了Erik衬衫的扣子，这个好莱坞的影帝就这样被他跨坐在身下予取予求。自从在电影院里第一次见到Erik在《Shame》里十分大尺度的表演，Charles就无可抑制地开始沉迷于他的色相，无论是锋利禁欲的轮廓，还是完美而火辣的肉体。在做了一年多的迷弟之后，他终于弄到了Erik的助理的差使。  
据说明星大都有着十分恶劣的脾气。Charles在发现他无法戒断吸食“Erik Lehnsherr”的毒瘾之后，他果断地选择了这条釜底抽薪的道路。如果真人糟糕的无法忍受，或许他就能彻底断了对Erik的肖想，结束他在人间的游荡。

然而很不幸的是，Erik在电影里一向扮演的是英俊而迷人的混蛋，而现实里，他也混蛋地英俊而迷人。

他可以当着Charles的面，把对方跑了很远才好不容易买到的咖啡喝一口就扔进垃圾桶里，理由是，多加了半勺糖；他同样也可以，在同剧的女主角支使Charles给她遮阳撑伞时，一把把人扯回来，递给Charles抹茶蛋卷冰淇淋——Charles的最爱，命令他的小助理吃掉它，并且声称这是刚才影迷送来的，而他讨厌甜品。

“他是我的助理，你没有命令他的权利。”Erik丝毫不留情面的话语，吓得Charles险些把冰淇淋掉在了地上。果然女明星闹得翻天覆地，而Erik却只是闲闲地用纸巾擦去了Charles嘴角残留的雪糕。

当然Erik也有十分过分的时候，比如为了角色减肥，他会强制Charles陪他一起。所有零食被严厉地禁绝，每顿都是难吃到令人发指的减肥餐。当Erik终于杀死了身体里最后一点可怜的脂肪，Charles也看到了镜子里自己多年不见的尖下巴，简直吓人。

捉摸不定，才更加诱人。Charles绝望地发现他对Erik更加上瘾了。但他必须回魔界了！Stryker的猎魔集团在大肆搜捕他的同类。他要离开Erik了，而且看起来似乎后会无期。所以Charles决定，今年的万圣节放纵自己一次，把Erik睡了，完成他执着的夙愿，顺便向Erik坦诚，他其实是一个恶魔。这会是一个难忘的记忆，无论对他还是Erik都是如此。

Charles亲吻了Erik冰凉的薄唇，滚动的喉结，啃咬他性感的锁骨。他灵活的舌头轻轻舔过Erik的肩窝，听到了对方逐渐变得沉重的呼吸。

”Charles，你现在是在玩火自焚！”Erik的声音染上了情欲的嘶哑，他目光暧昧地看着跨坐在他身上的小恶魔。

“Erik，你现在害怕了吗？”Charles眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛，他看到了Erik贴身的牛仔裤下的性器开始挺立起了十分立体的轮廓。他第一次做这样的事情，Erik被挑逗之后的身体反应让他十分满意。

“Erik，捆绑你的皮带和领带都被我下了咒语，你没法儿挣开。”Charles在Erik耳边低语，看到Erik本能地缩了缩脖子之后，调皮地开始往他耳朵里轻轻地吹气。

“Charles，你不要告诉我你只是想亲一亲我的身体。”Erik冷冷地说，带着一种恬不知耻的自负，“否则我不认为我现在的姿势，你能’使用’我的身体。”他故意把“使用”加了重音，戴上了一种微妙的嘲讽。

“我当然可以，Erik。”Charles直起了身子，他轻轻描摹着Erik下体的形状，“我可以让它挺立起来，坐上去，然后骑在你身上摇荡。”

“那是一个危险的姿势，Charles。”Erik微笑地看着他，“据说有人因为对方糟糕的技术搞断了自己要命的地方。而从你吻技的水平推断，你的表现应该也好不到哪里。”

Charles十分不服气地解开了Erik的裤子，把他尺寸惊人的性器握在手中。他轻轻地上下撸动，微笑地看着Erik，舔了舔嘴唇，纯情又邪恶。

“你硬了，Erik！”Charles得意地说，加快了套弄的速度。

“如果照顾它的，是你漂亮的小嘴，我想它会硬得更快。”Erik一脸任君采撷的表情，“这样撩拨我的身体，你会后悔的，Charles。”他露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“我不会让你轻易释放的，Erik，在你满足我之前。”Charles用他细长的尾巴小心翼翼地缠住Erik的性器，俯下身子，轻轻咬住了Erik的乳头。

“Charles，你实在太放肆了！”Erik似乎是叹了一口气。

只是眨眼的一瞬间，Erik翻身而起，把Charles压在了床上。领带迅速地把小恶魔的双手缚在背后，皮带回到了Erik的手上。

“想看看我的真身吗，Charles？”Erik嘴角勾起一丝笑容，邪恶而性感。犄角在他的头上慢慢生长出来，和Charles发丛里小小的可爱的尖角不同，Erik的犄角长而锋锐，弯曲成一个危险的弧度。Erik用他恶魔的尾巴挑起了Charles的下巴，

“想知道我是谁吗，小家伙？”Erik笑得十分危险。他轻轻地抬了一下手，门上的保险栓化成了细沙淅淅沥沥地洒落在了地上。

Charles深深地吸了一口气。他觉得在Stryker的人找到他之前，他恐怕就已经完蛋了。

~ ~ ~

“想要使用我的身体？”Erik嘲弄着Charles，昂贵的皮带严厉地抽在了小恶魔白皙细嫩的臀肉上。Charles哭叫了一声，身子轻轻颤抖起来。

“我错了，大人！请您饶恕我。”Charles小声地求饶，他觉得自己实在太倒霉了。

“在满足你之前，不会让我释放？”Erik故意挑高了质问的语调，又往小恶魔雪白挺翘的臀瓣上抽下一记皮带。Charles呜咽起来，不住地摇头，“求求您别打了，疼……”

“今晚要让我哭着求饶，嗯？”Erik用皮带挑起了Charles的下巴，嘲弄地看着他。Charles的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，十分可怜地看着Erik，他知道，今晚他死定了。

“知道冒犯魔王，会受到怎样的惩罚吗？”Erik用皮带的边缘磨蹭着Charles敏感的乳尖，微妙的快感和拉锯的刺激让小恶魔轻轻地抽气。

“我可以把你打入地狱，慢慢地折磨你。那里有足够多的刑罚，可以惩治你对我的不敬。”Erik靠近了Charles，几乎贴到了他的鼻尖。

“我可以让人把你绑在三角木马上，锋利的边缘会切进你脆弱又敏感的下体。”Erik轻轻摩挲了一下Charles的臀缝，暗示着他将会受刑的部位，“他们会用钢针扎进你的乳头，同时鞭打你的身体。”

“不要……”Charles被Erik描述的淫刑吓到了，他确定他无法承受这样的折磨。

“或者，我也可以把你囚在迷雾森林，缚住你身体的藤蔓上有细密的尖刺，它们会扎进你的皮肤，注入催情的浆液。你的身体会被胡枝子无情的责打，罂粟和曼陀罗的花朵会亲吻你最敏感的地方。如果有路过的小兽，大概会顺着你情液的味道，舔舐你的后穴。而你，Charles，”Erik的手指在他的穴扣轻轻地打圈，“除非得到我的赦免，否则将会永远被情欲和空虚所折磨。”

“不……请不要这样对待我……”Charles哭得更加厉害了。

“现在知道害怕了？”Erik微笑地看着被他吓得不轻的小恶魔，心情十分舒畅。

“今天是我们的节日，我可以给你一个赎罪的机会。”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，居高临下地看着他，“取悦我，我可以考虑饶恕你。所以，Charles，你现在应该说什么？”

“Magneto大人，请您使用我的身体。”Charles眼泪汪汪地说出了十分羞耻的话语，脸红的烧了起来。

~ ~ ~

“亲吻它。”Erik将已经挺立的性器横在Charles眼前，小恶魔在犹豫。

“还是说，你想要用你的小嘴来侍奉它？”Erik轻飘飘地补充了一句。

Charles赶紧摇了摇头，Erik的性器尺寸实在太过惊人，并不认为他能轻易吞吐。他乖顺地吻了吻即将进入他身体的凶器，唇瓣温热的触感和Charles冰凉的眼泪，都让Erik好不容易才忍住冲动，没有强迫小恶魔张开嘴含进去，然后抓着他头发一次又一次地顶到他咽喉的最深处。

“张开腿！”Erik冷冷地命令赤裸着身子趴跪在床上的Charles。小恶魔用手支撑住身体，又将腿分开了一些。

没有迎来想象中疼痛的贯穿，Charles呜咽了一声，高举着的臀部轻轻摇动起来。魔王将尾巴探入了他柔软的后穴，顶端锥形的尖角在紧致的甬道中缓慢的翻搅，刻意支起的鳞片细心地扫弄过每一寸肠壁。

Erik修长的手指按住了小恶魔的尾巴根稍微用力地揉捏，小恶魔的耳尖迅速地红了起来，身子抖得十分厉害。“大人……求您不要……唔……”颤抖的求饶很快被破碎的呻吟取代，Erik的手指轻轻地挠着Charles小翅膀根部的缝隙。Charles啜泣地不住摇头，身子软绵绵地失去了力气。

“只是这样的碰触就受不了了吗？是谁刚才说要让魔王哭着求饶的？嗯？”Erik嘲弄着Charles，灵巧的尾尖深深地探入小恶魔的后穴，最终戳在了他的前列腺上。

Charles哭叫起来，”大人，我错了！求您饶了我！”尾巴和翅膀这样过分敏感的地方被魔王无情的玩弄已经烧旺了Charles身体里的欲火，后穴的刺激，更是带来了升天一般的快感，Charles的身体轻轻地颤抖起来。

魔王并没有因为他求饶的话语就放过他敏感的身体，Erik把Charles翻了个身抱在怀里。后背敏感的地方依然被细心地照顾着。Erik看着Charles颤巍巍地挺立起来的性器，笑而不语。他低下头，将Charles粉红的乳头含进了嘴里，舌苔划过小恶魔胸前敏感的肉粒，Charles尖叫起来，他的性器前段开始渗出液体。Erik仔细观察着Charles的变化，在他即将射出来的一刹那用他皮带扣化成的金属环，紧紧地锁住了Charles的欲望。

Charles被摆回了趴跪的姿势，十分不甘地扭动着身体，释放被强行中止，让他十分难受。  
“在你让我满意之前，我不会轻易让你释放。”Erik重复了Charles的话，带着满满的恶意。

Charles委屈地啜泣起来。身体被魔王挑逗玩弄，他的后穴已经变得又湿又软，他本能地收紧后穴想要得到更多的爱抚，但魔王的尾巴除了反复地攻击他后穴敏感的点将他折磨地更加空虚难耐之外，并不能满足他想要被填满的欲望。

“大人……求求您……进入我……”Charles轻声啜泣着哀求，他想早日结束情欲对自己的折磨。

“如你所愿！”魔王低沉而性感的声音在Charles耳边蛊惑，他将尾巴退了出来，分开了Charles柔软的臀瓣，将性器顶了进去。他没有再戏弄可怜的Charles，因为他很清楚，自己的忍耐，也已经到了极限。Erik箍住Charles柔软的腰肢抽插起来。胀痛的不适逐渐消失，摩擦带来的酥麻和前列腺被顶弄的快感都让Charles发出了柔软的呻吟。Erik驾驭着Charles的身体，小恶魔神情恍惚的痴态和撩人的呻吟都是一剂剂催情的毒药。

Charles啜泣起来，他觉得自己的后穴已经被Erik使用了好久，过多的快感在下体囤积，他被勒紧的性器疼得难受。

“大人……我受不住了……求求你……”Erik知道，他身下的人想要释放。

“收紧你的后穴。”Erik命令。Charles照做了，柔软的肠壁包裹住Erik的性器，轻轻地吮吸。

“叫我的名字，Charles。”Erik在Charles耳边呢喃，像是情人之间温柔的絮语。

“Erik，求你……”Charles小声说。金属环终于松开，Erik射在了他的身体里。Charles眼前闪过一道白光，他终于获得了等待已久的释放。他轻声尖叫着，无力地软倒在了柔软的床垫上。

~ ~ ~

Charles抱着被子，小声地啜泣。Erik只看到了他轻轻起伏的背脊还有后脑可爱的发旋。

“我看了’Shame’，就已经喜欢你了。你一定不记得，我几乎去了你的每一场首映和见面会。 ”他的语气伤心委屈。

“如果我说我记得呢？”Erik掰住Charles的肩膀，让他转过身来对着自己。Charles却把头埋进了怀里抱着的南瓜灯的抱枕里。

“我记得。Charles。我第一次见到你，是在伦敦电影宣传走蓝毯的时候。你被几个又高又壮的女人挤到了后面，生气地尾巴都快露出来了。可是我越过了他们，给你签了名。因为我看出来了，我们是同类。”Erik温柔地抚摸着Charles已经被揉乱的头发，“所以你来面试助理的时候，我毫不犹豫地就选了你。虽然Emma跟我说 ，你一定做不长。因为你有牛津大学基因学博士的学历。”

“所以，你早就知道了！。”Charles仰起脸来看着Erik，被戏弄和欺负的委屈，让泪水又重新在他的眼眶里轻轻打转。

Erik第一次觉得自己似乎做的有那么一点过分了。“其实，我本来打算今天跟你表白。然后我们一起去外面参加万圣节的大游行，你可以露出你本来的面貌，那将会是十分可爱的样子。但在我做这一切之前，你已经把我压倒了。”

“可是，你为什么要那样恐吓我。”Charles的声音还带着哽咽。

“敢这样跟魔王说话，总该受到一些惩罚，不是吗？”Erik看着他，灰绿的眼眸中带着点复杂的笑意。

所以，这其实是一个圈套！

这就是一个圈套。

“所以，你还要把我打入地狱吗？”Charles眼泪汪汪地看着Erik，十分幽怨的表情。

“我怎么舍得，那样子折磨你呢？敢压倒魔王的小恶魔？”Erik轻轻地用手指点了一下Charles的鼻尖，小恶魔张口朝着Erik胸前敏感的地方咬了下去。

Erik疼地皱了一下眉：“还这样有力气。看来我们还可以继续好好惩罚你的身体。”Erik笑着用膝盖轻轻地顶开了Charles的双腿，用冰凉的薄唇堵住了小恶魔微弱的抗议。他们的身体交缠在一起，完全不管几乎把门板敲裂的小孩子们“Trick or Treat”的吼叫声。

伴着第一缕晨光，Erik醒了过来。看着怀里抱着南瓜灯抱枕还在熟睡的小恶魔，他觉得，这是他百年以来，过得最称心如意的一个万圣节。

-END-


End file.
